To the Ends of the Earth
by Rori Potter
Summary: Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?
1. Where the Mighty Fall

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS.

To The Ends of The Earth

Chapter 1

Where the Mighty Falls

The light of the day had been gone for hours and only the moon and the stars gave the small amount of light that remained. For the occupants of Privet Drive this was normal and they were fast asleep. What was not normal was two adults walking up to the house of Privet Drive #4 with a young child in the woman's arms during the middle of the night. The child in question was fast asleep and was unaware that anything was going on around him. The two people who were there with him were his parents.

They would be leaving him with his aunt in order to protect him. It was after all for the "greater good". The child was the brother of the savior of the world, the chosen one, and it was thought to be a good idea to put him in hiding so that no one could use him against his brother. What they didn't know was they had the wrong child. Harry was the boy who lived not Xavier. That was where they made their mistake. They made another mistake when they decided to leave Harry with his muggle aunt because she would protect her nephew to the ends of the earth even if it meant going against her sister.

_Dear Petunia, _

_Last night Voldemort was defeated by Xavier. We fear that his remaining death eaters will try and take Harry and use him against us so it was decided that we would leave him with you. We hope that you will treat him as your own. We are sorry that we only could leave a note and not speak to you but we are also on the very same hit list and did not want to risk it. We will leave Harry with you until he turns 11. Until then treat him as your own. _

_Lily Potter_

_James Potter_

Petunia could feel her blood boiling. They left a child on a door step in the middle of the night in the freezing cold! Then, they had the audacity to say they hope they treat him as her own; how dare they! She eyed her nephew and sighed. She was glad she broke off the engagement from the Dursley boy. He would never approve of such strangeness in the house. As Petunia fed her nephew with a fresh bottle she told herself that she would treat him as her own and help him grow up to be somebody. Even if it meant training him on her own.

It was then she remembered the girl from all of those years ago. Shannon. She said she was getting married. Petunia looked around for the invite and found out hidden under several papers that were placed on the fridge. Her name was to be Shannon Gibbs. Petunia smiled. They were in America so she could hide with Harry there. With that thought she packed everything she had and ordered two tickets online to America. She made sure to arrive in a different state then she would be going so that it would be harder to track her. She had just finished her packing when she felt something tug on her sleeve and realized it must be Harry. He must be something.

* * *

The building of NCIS was buzzing and it was making it all the more harder to find the husband of the person she needed to speak to. She was about ready to let out a scream of frustration when she noticed a group on the floor she had arrived on. They were talking about where Gibbs could possibly be at this late in the morning and in an instant she knew they would be able to take her to him. She felt relief flood through her. Harry was fast asleep in a material baby carrier she had bought when she had left her home. She was thankful he had slept all the way from Britain to Virginia and then through the drive to Washington D.C. She cleared her throat and all of them jumped. She raised an eyebrow when she saw them starring at her in confusion.

"I am here to speak with Special Agent Gibbs," Petunia said clearly. The woman starred at her wide eyed.

"He's not here yet but you could wait for him if you like," She offered. Petunia nodded and one of the men offered her a seat. She sat down her bag and repositioned herself so she could get a look at Harry as he was finally waking up. He tugged on her hair to let her know he was hungry. Petunia pulled out a bottle and started to feed him. He was part way through the bottle and she could still feel the stares.

"Is something wrong," Petunia asked.

"Well-no," the woman began. "Are you related to him or something like that?" Petunia snorted.

"No," Petunia answered. "I knew him and his wife when he was stationed in Britain. I came to get some help." The woman nodded.

"I am Officer David and that is Special Agent McGee and Special Agent DiNozzo over there," Ziva finally said. Petunia nodded and was about to respond when Gibbs came around the corner. He showed a little surprise when he saw her but it quickly passed.

"Jethro, long time no see," She said keeping her voice even. He nodded his agreement.

"Is there something I can help you with," He asked eying Harry.

"Remember what I told you about my sister all of those years ago and where she went to school," Petunia answered halfheartedly. He nodded and took a sip of coffee. "She got married to someone from that school and had twins. The person that was after them is dead because of one of her twins. They are still on a hit list of his followers so they went into hiding and left their other son with me, my nephew. I don't know what to do." Gibbs eyes had widened when she had said the man was dead but he looked beyond anger when she told him that they had left their son with Petunia.

"How do you want me to help," Gibbs asked. The rest of his team looked shocked at his question but Petunia just smiled.

"I want to see Shannon," Petunia said firmly. Immediately sadness slipped into his eyes and Petunia immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Where's Shannon? Where's Kelly?" He shifted a little in place and then gestured for him to follow her. She picked up her stuff and made sure that Harry was positioned correctly and followed him into a conference room not to far from where they had been previously.

"Shannon and Kelly were killed about 5 years ago," Gibbs began. "Shannon had witnessed a man murder a Marine. He went after her and killed both of them when he shot their driver in the head and then shot them. They died on impact."

"I didn't know," Petunia said softly. "I got a wedding announcement and kept it but I couldn't go. I'm so sorry." Gibbs gave her a faint smile.

"So, beside the impossible what can I do for you," Gibbs asked. Petunia explained why she was in America with Harry in the first place and why she had come to him and what she hoped to succeed in before they could even find her and Harry. She also explained how she found Harry and what she needed now.

"You mean to tell me they left their son on your doorstep in the middle of the night with only a note to tell you to take care of your nephew until he is 11," Gibbs asked shocked. He never knew anyone to be so heartless. He knew it was cold in Britain at the moment and the little guy could have gotten sick and probably will soon. His fears were confirmed when Petunia nodded and handed him the note to prove so. Gibbs was starting to dislike these people a lot and he hadn't even met them. Both of them jumped, startled when Harry began whimpering and tugging on his aunt like there was no tomorrow. Gibbs felt Harry's forehead and sighed. Harry had a fever. He did not like it one bit.

"Come on. Let's take him to Ducky. He'll be able to help." Petunia nodded and quickly followed Gibbs while trying to calm Harry down. Upon entering the morgue Petunia felt herself flush a little and noticed that only two people were there. It looked like they were bantering about nothing in particular. Petunia let out a small giggle at the sight. She remembered Ducky from all of those years ago and he hadn't changed one bit. Her giggle caused the two to look up and see who had entered into the morgue and why, if they weren't already dead that is. Ducky smiled at the sight of her and then looked curiously at the whimpering bundle in her arms.

"Harry is sick," Gibbs announced and Ducky went over to the child and helped him out of Petunia's arms. They placed him comfortably on one of the tables and Ducky checked to see what the problem was.

"He has an ear infection, a fever, and sore throat," Ducky said. "Poor little thing is miserable. I suggest taking him to a doctor; he will need some medications and fast." Petunia nodded and then suddenly looked miserable.

"Harry and I just arrived this morning," Petunia said panicked. "I have no health insurance or anything to cover the visit and medications."

"I'll cover it," Gibbs said simply. Petunia rounded on him.

"Jethro…," She began. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'll cover it or I'll send you to Jenny," Gibbs threatened although he knew right once he said it that his statement was no longer a threat.

"Jenny is here," Petunia asked excited. Gibbs let out a defeated sigh and nodded. Petunia picked up Harry and rushed out of the room. It wasn't even a moment later when she peered back in asked what was taking him so long. With a sigh he followed her out of the room. As the two turn back to their conversation Ducky could not help a small chuckle that had escaped him.

"I'm here to see Jenny Shepard," Petunia said as she stopped in front of the secretary's desk. The secretary raised an eyebrow at Gibbs who was standing behind her. He mouthed to her 'old friends'. The secretary nodded and pushed a button on her desk. It wasn't a moment later when the director responded.

"Yes," the director answered slightly distracted.

"Someone is here to see you," she responded.

"Well, who is it," the director asked.

"She says her name is Petunia Evans," the secretary answered. There a pause for a moment before she responded.

"Send her in," the director answered. Petunia rushed into the room with Gibbs lagging behind her. Jenny hugged her old friend being mindful of the young child strapped to her chest. Jenny looked down at the young child. She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped. "He has a fever! Jethro you and your team are escort Petunia and…"

"My nephew," Petunia filled in.

"…her nephew to the emergency room this instant," Jenny finished. Gibbs nodded and opened the door for Petunia so they could head downstairs to the squad room. Ziva and Tony looked up when the two entered the squad room. Gibbs frowned when he noticed Timothy missing.

"Where's McGee," Gibbs barked out.

"He's in Abby's lab working on a computer," Ziva answered distantly as she eyed Petunia thoughtfully. She jumped slightly when Harry began crying. Petunia looked panicked.

"We need to get him there and fast Jethro," Petunia told him. Gibbs sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this but Ziva you're driving," Gibbs said throwing her the keys. Ziva got a strange look in her eye and Tony groaned. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Long Time Coming

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS.

The Ends of The Earth

Chapter 2

Long Time Coming

"_Ma'am, ma'am, are you alright," a nurse asked as she rushed up to Petunia. Petunia gave her a small smile._

"_It's my nephew...he doesn't look to good and he has a fever," Petunia informed the nurse as she ignored yet another raging headache. Petunia handed the nurse Harry and then collapsed; she could no longer stand._

* * *

"_I am sorry sir but she didn't make it through the night," the nurse informed Gibbs when he showed up with Harry the next day. It had been three months since they had found out about the brain tumor. Jethro handed Harry to Jenny and walked into the hospital room where Petunia laid peacefully. Jethro placed the bouquet of flowers on her night stand and stood beside her bed._

"_You gave up everything," Jethro whispered into the air. "You left everything you knew to help your nephew. Even on your bad days you smiled for him. Kept him the happy baby you so badly wanted him to be. I hope you are happy where you are. I hope you, Shannon, and Kelly are watching over your nephew and that you aren't in pain. Goodbye, Petunia." Jethro leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cooling forehead._

* * *

"_Harry, smile for the camera! No Harry, stay away from the stove. Harry, can you tell me how old you are?" Harry held up his chubby hand with all 5 of his fingers showing. Jenny laughed and put one of the fingers down. Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "Harry, what is your favorite color?"_

"_GREEN," Harry squealed happily._

"_What is your favorite animal, Harry," Jenny asked as Harry stood and started walking to Jethro who was siting at the kitchen table._

"_DOGGY," Harry exclaimed._

* * *

"_Harry, that was AMAZING," Abby squealed as she raced over to Harry. Harry gave her a cheeky grin as he held up his new belt – brown. "I am so proud of you. It's so hard to believe you are only 9, kiddo."_

"_Thanks Abby," Harry said as he accepted a gift from her – a camera. Abby opened the camera packaging and turned the camera on. She pulled Harry closer to her and took a picture. Harry couldn't help it and laughed in the picture. Jenny walked over and hugged Harry._

"_Congratulations, Harry – you deserved it," Jenny told him affectionately. _

"_PICTURE TIME," Abby said as she jumped up and down. Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Jethro, and Timothy gathered closer together and the flash of the camera went off._

* * *

"_Harry-," Tony said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shook his head._

"_Don't Tony," Harry said as stood up. "I just want to be alone right now." Tony watched as Harry walked down to Gibbs basement. Harry took a seat on Gibbs work bench and allowed the tears to slide down his face. He looked up when Gibbs sat in front of him. _

"_Here...drink it," Jethro said as he handed Harry a glass filled with liquid._

"_What is it," Harry asked as he eyed the liquid. Jethro chuckled as he took a sip of his bourbon. _

"_It's apple juice," Jethro informed Harry. Harry took a small sip and allowed the cool liquid to slide down his sore throat. _

"_She went down fighting didn't she," Harry finally asked. Jethro gave a small nod and Harry sighed. "She knew she was dying before she left. She told me before she left that no matter what she loved me and she wanted me to remember that. She went out like she wanted – fighting."_

"_Yes, she did," Jethro agreed and the pair settled into a companionable silence. _

* * *

"_You are supposed to be dodging me, Harry," his trainer shouted at him. Harry grunted as he dodged a light. Harry jumped and rolled as he dodged several more curses. Harry finally managed to send several of his own catching his trainer. Once Harry cast the counters his trainer grinned at him. "Excellent."_

* * *

"_Why is HE here, Gibbs," Colonel Mann asked as Harry followed the team to a crime scene. Harry flipped open his ID. _

"_Special OPPS Agent, miss – I am a part of this team," Harry informed her as he followed the group __over to where Ducky was with Palmer. _

"_Time of death, Ducky," Gibbs asked he kneeled down and looked at the body that Ducky was giving a strange look. _

"_Jethro it seems that this person is perfectly healthy," Ducky informed Jethro. "Even though he is dead it seems there is no cause and I can't get any reading on him – Harry, could you?" Harry crouched down and discreetly cast several spells. _

"_3 a.m. To 4 a.m. Ducky – it seems your thermometer is acting up, I suggest a new one," Harry informed the coroner. _

* * *

"_MOVIE NIGHT," Tony said as they walked into Tony's apartment. Harry snickered as he brought in the treats. "We are going to have a Sandra Bullock marathon, my friend. I need to teach you the way of the ladies and this is the perfect way – watching their movies!" Harry chuckled and plopped down on Tony's sofa. Tony cleared the table of magazines as he place the take out and snacks on the table._

"_So which one are we watching first," Harry asked with a grin. _

* * *

"_You need to work on your aim with the knives," Ziva informed Harry as they headed to the showers. Harry grinned at her. _

"_I will, Ziva," Harry said with a huge grin. "And you need to work on not destroying your computer."_

"_You are worse, Harry," Ziva informed him. "You blew up that computer, remember?" Harry groaned._

"_It wasn't my fault," Harry said as he threw up his hands._

* * *

"_Arghh," Harry growled as he shook the keyboard. Tim grabbed the keyboard from his hands. _

"_What did you do this time, Probie," Tim asked as he looked at the computer in front of him._

"_The stupid thing froze __**again**__," Harry grumpily informed Tim. Tim shook his head and shooed Harry out of his seat and worked on Harry's computer._

* * *

"_Jethro, how do you get this boat out of here," Harry asked curiously as they sanded the boat. Jethro chuckled._

"_Well, that is something that is best kept secret," Jethro informed Harry._

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, Harry," Jethro said as he shook Harry's shoulders. Jethro found himself facing a wand. "Put that away Harry." Jethro pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry. It seemed that age had affected the envelope. "Your aunt left it to Jenny who then gave it to me to give to you when you turned seventeen. Happy Birthday, kiddo."_

* * *

"_I want to talk to them," Harry informed Jethro and the team as they sat in Vance's office. "I want to know why they left me that night. I want to go there."_

"_You got it," Vance informed them. He turned to Jethro. "I want you and your team on protection detail. Get packed – all of you all are flying out tomorrow." He turned back to Harry. "Good luck, Harry." Everyone but Vance and Jethro left Vance's office._

"_Why are you doing this Vance," Jethro asked._

"_Because I never got the chance to ask," Vance answered. "I am not going to do the same to him."_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Xavier said along with his younger sisters, Brianna and Esmeralda. Their parents groaned in unison and the three looked at each other with wicked grins. They knew exactly how to wake them up this morning. Brianna and Esmeralda lifted up a bucket of ice cold water over a parent while Xavier held one over Sirius, their loving godfather. Xavier gave a nod and the bucket of water was dropped over the three.

"MERLIN – THAT WAS COLD," Sirius yelped as he shot up. When he noticed that the door had slammed shut rather quickly and that his friends were also soaked he let out an annoyed growl. Lily could not help the grin that crossed her face.

The three walked into the Great Hall to discover the three pranksters whispering at the Gryffindor table with innocent looks planted firmly on their faces.

As they passed the trio Sirius grumbled something under his breath causing Lily and James to snort in amusement. They were piling food on their plates when something strange occurred; ten owls flew in. Seven of them flew to the head table. Minerva, Albus, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, and even Severus received an owl. Brianna, Esmeralda, and Xavier also received owls. All of them were naturally surprised as it was summer and they had not expected any owls. Severus was the first to open his but his only response was a small smile and then sweeping out of the Great Hall. Lily was next. She read her letter out loud.

Dear Lily Potter nee Evans,

It has come to my attention that you are my mother and are currently the Charms professor at Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have some questions about the past. After much discussion and debate it has been decided that I would meet you and your husband along with his two best friends for a dinner on August 7th if it is agreeable with you. If not, please send another date that would be acceptable. If so, please send an owl accepting. Have a great day.

Harry Evans-Shepard-Gibbs

By the time James had finished reading his the others had already read their own. James could see Lily writing a response, no doubt telling him that they would see him on the 7th of August, the headmaster was conversing with his deputy, Remus shaking his head at Sirius's antics because he was so excited, and his children leaning in and discussing, no doubt, their letters. It was then he realized a recipient was missing, Severus Snape. That left James with a whole new thought, how on earth did Harry know Severus Snape?

* * *

"Where are they," Sirius whined. Lily glowered at him, Remus chuckled, and James snickered. It was then they noticed three people walking right towards them. They sat right across from them.

"Sorry we are late," the person in the middle said. "We were delayed at the airport and then we got stuck in traffic. My name is Harry Evans-Shepard-Gibbs-Potter." He paused. "What a mouth full." He pointed to the man on his left. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He pointed to his right to a woman. "This is Officer Ziva David." The four greeted the three new people to their table. It was then waiter arrived. Harry ordered, however, Ziva and Tony did not. Harry was quick to explain when asked.

"They ate before we came," Harry answered. "It was determined it would not be good to be distracted by food while on the job." At this statement Tony looked a little sulky. Ziva flashed him a small smug grin. Harry leaned over to him and whispered something which caused Tony to smile and then turned his attention to the people in front of him. "So tell me about yourselves..."

* * *

"How did the meeting go," Albus asked as soon as they arrived in the castle. Lily and James blinked as Albus's question set Sirius off on a long rant. As Sirius described the meeting and everything that happened James and Lily thought about the meeting. Harry was a kind young man but you could also tell he was haunted about something, something that was in his past. He had filled them in what his life was like only omitting things he could not tell them as they did not have the level of security that he had. Throughout the entire time James subtly tried to find out how Harry knew Severus Snape but how they meet was confidential so Harry managed to steer James away from the question and to something else he could talk about. It was during that time they realized Harry was an adult. He had become someone without their help.

"I wonder who are bodyguard is going to be," Esmeralda whispered as they sat waiting in the Great Hall. The door opened to reveal...


	3. They Never Knew

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS.

"_I wonder who the bodyguard is going to be,"Esmeralda whispered as they sat waiting in the Great Hall. The door opened to reveal..._

To The Ends of The Earth

Chapter 3

They Never knew

_Flashback..._

"_I am in need of two Aurors," Harry informed the British Minister. The minister nodded and led Harry to a room that viewed the Aurors practicing. He watched all of the Aurors practice and in an instant he head an idea as to who he wanted on his payroll. "I want Pinkie and the one she is going against." It took several minutes of spluttering on the ministers part before he called the two into his office. When they arrived it was just Harry as the Minister was in a meeting. "Hello Auror Tonks and Auror Kingsley, I am your new boss."_

_End Flashback..._

...Nymphorada Tonks. She was fully suited in battle armor and decked out in weapons that appeared deadly. She approached the head table with a calmness that unnerved the staff. She walked to a spot in front of Severus Snape and pulled out a roll of parchment and ingredients. Tonks curtsied and Severus bowed before he left the room.

"I am Auror Tonks," She said to the staff once the Great Hall door had slammed shut. "I am here to retrieve Brianna, Xavier, and Esmeralda for breakfast with my boss, Harry."

"Nymphorada Tonks is that you," Sirius asked in amazement. It had been 4 years ago when two Auror were hired by an unknown that two members of the Order of the Phoenix disappeared. Any attempts at contacting them had been fruitless and after 2 years they had given up. When word reached Andromeda and Sirius of who went missing the two became closer than before. Andromeda and her husband, Ted, joined the Order of the Phoenix not to long after.

"That would be correct," Tonks said with a simple nod, unaware of the turmoil Sirius was going through. "I am here to retrieve..."

"I don't care," Sirius said as he slammed his fist down. "Where have you been? Why have you not contacted any of us to let us know that you were safe?" Lily placed a hand on the raging Marauder to calm him down.

"Sirius that is enough," Lily hissed at him in annoyance. She looked over at her children. "Are you three ready to go?" Each of them nodded in confirmation. Tonks pulled out a large book and informed them to touch it as it was a portkey. Once they were gone Lily smacked Sirius upside the head. A loud resounding smack echoed through the hall.

"Did you ever consider that where she had been is highly classified information," Lily grilled Sirius. "Did you ever consider that we are in a war and that contacting someone could have not only meant her death but the death of the people she was with, including Harry? Think before you speak next time, Sirius because I may not be there to prevent any lasting damage."

* * *

"Here we are," Tonks said as she opened the private room in Three Broomsticks. Inside Harry was going over plans with what appeared to be his guards. As the three siblings of this man studied him they realized something. They did not know him as well as siblings should. He become someone without them and they didn't have old jokes, inside jokes, and old stories.

They didn't know his favorite color or his favorite dessert. Esmeralda shifted slightly but did not hesitate when she ran to Harry and hugged him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. With caution Brianna and Xavier hugged him. The man sat stiffly next to him. He handed Harry something before nodding in two different directions. Once the man was gone Harry let out a long sigh.

"Who was that," Esmeralda asked Harry as they took their seats. Harry shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"That would be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man I grew up with," Harry told them "I call him Jethro. I spent about 7 years living with him."

"Why does he seem so stiff," Brianna asked before her twin could stop her. To her shock, it was Xavier who answered.

"Harry was practically his son," Xavier told her. "He raised Harry even when he wasn't his guardian. Losing Harry to us is like watching his own son die. I bet if he knew what was in that letter he would have only given it to Harry because his aunt wished it."

"Harry, tell us about you," Esmeralda demanded after a moment of tense silence. While Harry told them what he could the four ordered breakfast. They had just finished breakfast when Harry heard the door to the Three Broomsticks being blasted apart. Harry pushed the three to Tonks.

"Take them and go," Harry told her as he readied himself for battle. Tonks looked like she was going to argue when Harry shouted at her, "Now!" With a huff she activated the portkey and disappeared with his three siblings. Ziva and Tony, who had been in hiding the entire time, came out and began employing muggle techniques as they fought against the death eaters.

* * *

"WE NEED TO GO BACK THERE," Xavier shouted at Tonks. "WE CAN HELP THEM!"

"Or hinder them," Tonks hissed back at them. "Did you even consider that there is a reason they attacked on this particular day? Do you know how many people I've seen die in one battle?" Xavier shook his head as his sisters sat there silently.

"16 people died because I disobeyed a order and I will not do it again." Xavier slumped slightly and almost ran into his sister, Brianna, when she stopped so Tonks could open the Great Hall doors. Xavier scowled and was about ready to say something when the door opened on its own accord. It was their mother.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright," Lily said as she gathered he children into a tight hug.

"Mom..air," Xavier managed. His mother pulled back to get a good look at them. It was then Xavier noticed something. "Mom, where is Dad, Remus, and Sirius?"

"They're bringing the death eaters to the ministry," Lily said as she absent mindly fussed over Brianna. "Harry and his bodyguards took them out before they could do any damage." The three exchanged looks. They didn't remember any bodyguards being there. Tonks piped up before they could ask anything.

"They may be muggles but they are real good at their jobs," Tonks said with an amused shake of her head. "Excellent at stealth. If I hadn't of known they were there I wouldn't have noticed them at all." She paused and pressed something in her ear, for what the others had no idea. She huffed and her lips thinned out to the point she resembled Professor McGonagall.

"He is asking for me?" Silence.

"Well ain't that nice. He wants me to have McGee here?" Silence.

"Fine, I'll meet him there and work with him." Silence.

"That's great. I'll talk to you later, DiNozzo." She sighed and turned her attention to them. "I'll be back. I've got to and get McGee. Kingsley is in the hospital get him with two curses in midair and boss staying with him so we're switching partners." She turned on her heel and left. They had just sat down to be a part of a meeting in the Great Hall when Tonks came back with another person, McGee. They sat down and waited for the meeting to begin at the end of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"It's time to switch out," Tonks told Gibbs when she showed up to do her shift of staying with Kingsley, Gibbs looked up to get a good view of her.

"You're tired," Gibbs noticed. Tonks rolled her eyes. She tossed her coat onto a nearby chair.

"Not really," Tonks said as she slumped into a nearby chair. "I just need to sit down and YOU need to get up and move around." Gibbs nodded and stretched his limbs out. He picked up his coat and placed it on his shoulders. He tipped his hat to her and left the room. When he arrived at Hogwarts he found McGee in the Great Hall discussing muggle police men work with Harry's younger siblings. Harry's parents were no where in sight. Searching around and after several discussions of what was going on and everything he wanted to know, Jethro went to the Potter's rooms to check up on them.

* * *

"That's a good idea," James said with a nod of his head. Lily was quick to agree. Jethro curled his fists in and out in annoyance. "We should be able to get something out of him."

"This is ridiculous," Jethro finally said. The other members of the Order turned to look at him. James seemed surprised.

"Excuse me," James asked for clarification. The others looked to him to see what he would say. He was after all a muggle.

"This is ridiculous," Jethro repeated. "He won't say anything. He is more scared of his boss then this group. You have to sit around in a group trying to think of a way to interrogate. There are many ways to get him to talk. He is afraid of muggles going against the Wizarding world and destroying it – show him that the world is being "destroyed". I am sure you remember the bomb, Hiroshima?"

* * *

"I am Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS," Jethro said as he walked in. The man barred his teeth at Jethro. "I wouldn't do that." Jethro clicked on the TV and the man flinched as the explosion went off.

"Today we have bombed the Wizarding World," the reporter announced. "The amount of deaths are staggering. Those still alive are being gunned down so that they will not be rebellious. Any wizard found will be taken and killed. Those found housing them will be killed as well. Currently a second bomb is on its way to the Wizarding world..." Jethro turned the TV off.

"You can tell us where they are or we can turn you over to the Firing Squad," Jethro informed the man. "Your choice."

* * *

"Hey Tonks," said as he walked into the hospital room. Tonks opened a blurry eye. "It's my turn so you can go get some shut eye in." Tonks nodded as she picked up her coat.

"Tim, how many computers have I blown up," Tonks asked him as shrugged on her coat.

"16 and still counting," Tim answered with a chuckle. "I still haven't figured out what you did to the last one." Tonks nodded.

"Well, I am going to go found Abby and Severus," Tonks informed him with a yawn. "Abby said she would bring me to my room when I was done with my shift." Tim nodded and sat down. He pulled out his laptop as the door clicked shut behind Tonks.

* * *

"Should I be worried," Tonks asked as she peaked into the potions lab. Severus rolled his eyes at Tonks. Abby spun around.

"TONKS," Abby squealed. She immediately hugged the yawning woman. "I am guessing you want to know where you are sleeping tonight." Tonks nodded as she eyed the concoction that was cooling.

"She can stay in the guest room in my quarters, Abigail," Severus drawled. Abby smacked Severus's arm.

"Don't call me that _cousin_ or I'll tell all of your classes all about your favorite stuffed animal," Abby threatened. Severus scowled at her in annoyance as he spun back around to give the potion his full attention. Tonks snickered as she followed Abby down to Severus's quarters.

"Hey Abby, what is his favorite stuffed animal," Tonks managed to get out before she burst out into laughter.

(A/N: _**Blood Brandy**_, nice shot in the dark. The cousin that trained Harry is none other then Severus Snape himself. Severus aunt married Abby's father. His aunt is a squib so Abby is not magical.)


	4. Meetings and Arrivals

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS. The poem in this chapter is called _Rain_ and I wrote it.

_Previously on To The Ends of The Earth: "Hey Abby, what is his favorite stuffed animal," Tonks managed before she burst out into laughter._

To The Ends of The Earth

Chapter 4

Meetings and Arrivals

The castle was quiet but the whispers of the wind on the grounds indicated that someone was awake. The castle shuddered in excitement as the sun rose into the sky – the students were coming home today. For the past couple of weeks the teachers prepared for the arrival of the students. They had created their lesson plans and gone over them with a fine tooth comb before announcing them completed.

The Potter children finished any last minute homework and planned pranks for the school year. They also took to eavesdropping on the adults for any information on Harry. Xavier, Brianna, and Esmeralda had not seen Harry or any of the people that had come with him since the attack on Three Broomsticks. When they asked their parents, godfather, and pseudo godfather all they would tell them was that Harry and his friend were very busy. Recently, the answer changed. They were informed that as Harry had already received his masters in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Artihmancy, as well as being a trained mediwizard, that he would be staying in America until some time during the first semester. Hopefully, they would see him soon.

* * *

"Ron, hurry up," Molly called up the stairs of the Burrow as she tapped her foot in annoyance. Ginny had to stifle a giggle when Ron finally came into view. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was all over the place and his clothes looked like he had slept in them. With a huff Molly threw a straightening charm and a quick scouring charm at him leaving a clean, properly dressed scowling Ron behind.

"Your sister was ready an hour ago," Molly chastised as she handed him his trunk and he got into the floo. Ron ignored her and called out "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!" Molly glared at the fire and handed Ginny some floo powder. Ginny took a step into the fire and took her trunk from her mother before calling out "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!" Ginny tumbled out of the floo and her trunk landed on her, knocking the air out of her. There was a brief moment when she had black spots in her vision before she felt her trunk being lifted off of her and she regained her ability to breathe.

"Don't get up just yet," an unfamiliar voice said to her. "That trunk did a lot of damage to you." Numbly she watched the stranger heal her hands and fix her uniform after healing a slash in her stomach. He then conjured an ice pack and handed it to her. "For your head – it was hurt pretty bad." Ginny carefully took the ice pack and placed it on her head with a sting. He then helped her up. Instantly her mother was checking her over.

"Are you alright dear," Molly asked when she noticed the only remaining damaged was the bump on her head.

"I think so," Ginny said a she scrunched up her nose in thought. Molly looked at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should go on the train with you so that I can watch you just in case," Molly said as she eyed Ginny with a worried look.

"That won't be necessary ma'am," the stranger informed her mother. "Because of extra safety precautions there are a few mediwizards and mediwitches on board the train this year." Ginny stared at the stranger in shock. Why did he know this?

"Hey Boss, DiNozzo managed to break his foot," the strange woman said. The strange woman's boss groaned.

"Sliding door or falling trunk," he asked as though this had happened a thousand times before. A tinkling laughter from the strange woman indicated that this had happened many times before.

"Both actually," an amused answer came from another woman coming up behind them. A flash of a memory went in and out of her mind's eye quicker then she could say "Huh?"

"You were there at the Battle of Three Broomsticks," she recalled out loud. "You saved my life!" The woman looked at her surprised as did her two companions.

"You were the one that threw that nasty hex at Lestrange," the woman exclaimed in surprise. Ginny blushed as she recalled what hex she had sent – the bat bogey hex.

"You must teach me that hex," strange woman number one exclaimed as her hair went through a multitude of colors. A dawning look of understanding crossed her mother's face.

"Nymphadora Tonks, is that really you," Molly asked in shock. Nymphadora blinked.

"Yes, it is me," she responded stoutly. "Boss, Jethro had DiNozzo put ice on his foot but you might want to heal his foot before he does more damage." He nodded and got onto the train and Tonks turned to them.

"Follow me," she said to Ginny. "You're staying up front with the healer so he can keep an eye on you." Mildly amused by Tonks, Ginny followed the woman onto the train after a quick goodbye to her mother. Tonks floated her trunk in front of her and the other woman followed behind Ginny. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a compartment. When the door slid open Ginny gasped in shock.

* * *

"Where is Ginny," Hermione finally asked when she found Ron's compartment.

"I don't know," He rudely informed her. "I don't care." Hermione glared at him. Ever since the diary problem Ginny had in first year he treated her cruelly. He hadn't forgiven her for causing his first crush to be petrified. Lavender Brown wouldn't even look at him because of what had happened.

She fully believed that if he had paid more attention to Ginny instead of trying to get her to go out with him that the whole incident wouldn't have even occurred. He had barely spoken with her since – that had left Ginny on a self-destructing path for a couple of years before the girls in the year above Ginny intervened. Ginny had been forced to move into the old seventh years dorm when the hazing of her fellow year mates got to be life-threatening. Ginny was almost re-sorted but Professor McGonagall had negotiated with Molly so that Ginny could stay in Gryffindor.

"She's in one of the front compartments with a healer," the ever calm voice of Neville Longbottom floated into Hermione's ears bringing her back from memory lane.

"Why is she with a healer," Hermione asked Neville. Neville looked at Hermione in surprise. He knew that the two were close.

"When she came out of the floo her trunk landed on her and gave her some nasty injuries," Neville informed Hermione. Neither one of them were aware that Ron was listening to every detail. "They have her with them to see if her head injury is going to cause her any problems." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I am going to go check and see how she is doing," Hermione said. "Would you like to come with me, Neville?" Neville nodded and the pair disappeared out of Ron's sight. Ron sunk into his seat as tears slid down his face. Ginny was family – no matter what. How could he have treated her that way? Would she ever forgive him? He was supposed to protect her but he was the one who ended up hurting her. He hadn't done anything to discourage her year mates cruelty. He was a horrible brother.

* * *

"Ginny, how are you doing," Hermione asked as she found Ginny out in the hall on the way to the Great Hall. "I heard what happened but when I went looking for you I couldn't find you."

"I'm fine," Ginny responded. "The healer cleared me just before we got into Hogsmeade." Ginny and Hermione took their regular seats. Neville sat across from them. "How was your summer?" Instantly, Hermione began to tell about what had happened in her summer.

Ginny didn't tell Hermione that the healer had not cleared her – Hermione would worry to much. Ginny closed her eyes and allowed Hermione's familiar voice to bring her elsewhere. She then had a sense of falling and the last thing she heard was Hermione calling out her name worriedly. Then she knew no more.

* * *

"Don't you dare get out of that bed," a familiar voice snapped Ginny out of her dreamland. Ginny could see her potions master glaring at the healer from earlier that day – if it was still September 1st that is. A small giggle escaped her at the sight of the disgruntled potions master wearing hospital wing pajamas.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley you are awake," the healer said delighted. "Do you need some water?" Ginny slowly nodded. He handed her a cup of cool water and Ginny managed to drink it all without spilling any which was a miracle due to her badly shaking hands. "You've been unconscious for a week." Ginny let out a small groan. She had missed a lot of classes and Hermione was probably going to kill her for not saying anything to her.

"Does my mom know," Ginny asked as she shifted to get into a better position on the bed.

"She does," He informed her. "However, you weren't supposed to wake up for a couple of more days so I sent her home to get some rest." He took a seat and looked at her thoughtfully. "You've been having problems sleeping because of nightmares, correct?" Ginny nodded. "Have you told your parents about this?" Ginny shook her head – they had enough to worry about, she didn't need to add more. "How long has this been going on?"

"Five years," Ginny finally answered. The potions master looked shocked but the healer seemed to have already known.

"The best way to get rid of your nightmares is to talk about them," He advised her. "Have you tried that?"

"No," Ginny answered firmly with a shake of her head. "How would you know anyway?" She knew she sounded rude but she wanted to know what gave him the right to tell her such a thing.

"You're not the only one with nightmares, Miss. Weasley," He answered. Ginny looked down ashamed.

"Who are you," She finally asked after a moment of nothing but silence.

"Who am I," He echoed with a grin on his face. " I am Madame Pomfrey's temp – Healer Harry Evans-Shepard-Gibbs-Potter."

* * *

_I'm breaking down quickly,_

_So fast, so helplessly,_

_The tears keep coming,_

_And I'm going to break,_

The nightmares were back full force that night. She woke up with a scream lodged in her throat and sweat covering her body. His laughter echoed in her terrified mind.

_Breaking oh so fast,_

_I keep on falling,_

_Falling oh so fast,_

_And I'm hitting the ground,_

She barely noticed Harry wrapping his arms around her whimpering, shaking body. She didn't notice the tears sliding freely down her face. She did not notice the astonished look her potions professor gave her.

_It's happening all over,_

_I can feel the tears forming,_

_Dripping down my face,_

_The salty taste is like pouring rain,_

Her tears eventually slowed but her body continued to shake. She burrowed herself into Harry's arms to give herself comfort. The three did not notice when the head of the youngest male Weasley popped in.

_I'm falling down,_

_Like the pouring rain,_

_Drop by drop,_

_I'm falling down,_

Slowly her shaking subsided and she found peace. Harry calmed her with words in her ear reminding her that she was no longer alone. From the door of the hospital wing Ron watched in awe.

_It's over they tell me,_

_I'm already breaking,_

_But they saw me broken,_

_Broken on the ground._

* * *

She slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her head was lying on a very muscle like pillow. It was then she got a good view of who it was – the Healer named Harry. She then turned to look at the chairs next to her bed. She was surprised when she saw who was sitting there.

"Hello Ginny," Ron sheepishly greeted her.


	5. Family Ties that Bend and Break

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS. The poem in this chapter is called _Rain_ and I wrote it.

_Previously on To The Ends of The Earth: __"Hello Ginny," Ron sheepishly greeted her. _

To the Ends of the Earth

Chapter 5

Family Ties that Bend _and Break_

"How are you doing, Miss. Weasley," Harry as way of greeting as he walked into to check on her. No response came from Ginny and Harry worriedly walked over to her. Ginny was sobbing and was curled into a ball.

"Ginny, are you in pain," Harry asked as he squatted down to get a good look at her. Ginny looked up slightly – her face was a mess.

"H-h-he s-sa-id t-t-that I-I a-am not w-wor-thy of b-bei-ing a W-W-Weasley," Ginny said through her sobbing.

* * *

"Ah, come in Mr. Weasley," Albus greeted Ron as soon as he heard someone knock on his door. Ron walked in and immediately knew something was wrong – his mother and father sat on one side of the room and on the other side was the healer that had been healing Ginny. Ron took a seat across from the headmaster.

"It has been brought to our attention that you have told young Miss. Weasley that she is not worthy of being a Weasley," the headmaster told him.

"What does it matter," Ron snarled. " It's just words. It's nothing important."

"It is important," Arthur growled. "Because of what you said Ginny's magic accepted it and she is no longer a Weasley thanks to you. Because it has been accepted by magic nothing can be done to make Ginny a Weasley ever again." Ron just stared at his father in shock.

"That means she can't attend Hogwarts," Ron realized.

"Quite the contrary," a voice drawled to the right of Ron. Ron turned to look at the owner of the voice and was surprised to notice that the healer owned that voice.

"After I viewed the memory I spoke with young Ginny about her options," the healer informed the room. "One of my friends has been looking to adopt someone – preferably a girl and someone who knew about the magical world. She has more than enough money to support Ginny and herself. Ginny has agreed that it was her best option. This way she can stay at Hogwarts and keep in contact with her biological family." Molly let out a watery sigh of relief..

"I would also like to take a look at your son for any potions or spells," the healer said once the room was quiet again.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Malfoy," Ginny asked Draco coldly as she folded her arms.

"I am looking for Healer Harry," Draco informed Ginny was a raised eyebrow.

"He's in the Headmaster's office with my ex-brother and ex-parents," Ginny dryly informed Draco as he slumped down into a seat next to Ginny's bed.

"Your ex-family," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you being a Weasley? Even after your beginning career here at Hogwarts you were still a Weasley. What happened?"

"My brother happened," Ginny said bitterly. "My magic accepted it when he informed me that I was no longer worthy of being a Weasley."

"If it makes you feel better I'll tell you something no one but me knows," Draco offered. Ginny nodded in agreement. "You were the only tolerable Weasley." Ginny let out a giggle at his announcement.

"Thanks, I think," Ginny told Draco as she overcame her giggles.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you have met the new Ginny David," Harry said as he walked into the hospital wing. He tossed Draco some Hospital Wing pajamas and said "bed". With a heavy sigh Draco went behind the curtain. Harry cast several spells over Ginny. "Well, Miss. David you are completely healthy. Report to Professor McGonagall once you are dressed. You aren't in trouble – it just has to deal with recent events." Harry handed her some clean clothes and with a smile Ginny took them.

"Thank you Healer Harry," Ginny said before she too went behind a curtain.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny questioned as she peered into the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva looked up from the papers she was grading.

"Ah, Miss. We-David come on in," Minerva said when she spotted Ginny in the doorway. Ginny closed the door behind her and took a seat across from the professor. "Your new guardian, Ms. David, wishes for you to join her and Ms. Scuito in a shopping spree this Saturday. She wants to get you a new wardrobe and decorate you room. She also said something about getting you new school supplies." Minerva watched as Ginny took in all of the information. She seemed slightly uncomfortable but she also seemed thrilled.

"Thanks for telling me, Professor," Ginny informed her professor. "Is that all, Professor?"

"I also wanted to see how you are handling all of this," Minerva informed her. With a small soul searching look, Minerva lowered her glasses to get a better look at her.

"I'll let you know when everything has caught up," Ginny answered. "Can I go now, Professor?" With a sigh Minerva released her with a wave of her hand. Ginny grabbed her messenger bag – the same one she's had since she was 7. Her bag was falling apart but her bag held a lot of memories. Ginny decided she needed some peace and quiet so she headed to the seventh floor and paced back and forth.

The door handle appeared; Ginny opened the door and headed inside. Strangely enough the room was a combination of her room at the Burrow and what she had wanted her room to always looks like. Instead of siting down she examined the room closely. Soon she picked up a sketch book and she sketched out the room she always imagined.

"You can always visit them if you want," Ziva informed her softly. Ginny looked up at her surprised. She had somehow fallen asleep.

"How'd you find me," Ginny asked her bewildered. "The Room of Requirement is like hard to find." Ziva gave her an amused smile.

"I've been an investigator for years," Ziva informed her as she took a seat. "You've been missing for a day." Ginny looked at her shocked. She hadn't realized she had been in the room that long. "The last person who had seen you was Professor McGonagall and that was yesterday afternoon." Ginny blinked at her in a daze.

"I didn't realize how long I had been up here," Ginny began to understand. "I just got drawing and time flew by for me." She picked up her drawing book and handed it to Ziva. Ziva flipped through the book with a look of awe.

"You're an amazing artist," Ziva told her once she reached the last drawing. Ginny smiled and flipped to the first page – her drawing of the room she had always imagined.

"Thanks," Ginny told Ziva. "I never showed anyone any of my drawing. When the diary incident happened in my first year everyone either hated me or treated me like a piece of glass. It was horrible and I guess I just shut out the world so that nothing could hurt me again."

"That was a lot to unload," Ziva said surprised. "You've been holding this in for years. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"Because I already caused them enough problems," Ginny informed her. "I didn't want to cause them any more problems by telling them." The pair was quiet for awhile as everything was taken in.

"What about your friends," Ziva asked. "Why didn't you say anything to them?" Ginny snorted as she stood and walked over to a portrait that she had painted of her family. She never told them that she had been the one to paint it.

"Friends," Ginny repeated as though it was the most ironic thing in the world. "They are peers who have their own problems and while they may able to listen they can't really do anything about it." Ginny slumped down in her chair as though nothing could go right.

"Talk to Professor McGonagall," Ziva informed her as she stood. "Talk to me. Talk to Healer Harry. Talk to someone. Right now we need to go shopping."

* * *

"How do you feel today, Draco," Harry asked as he ran a diagnostic scan on him. Draco could feel the scan tickle him but he still scowled at Harry for the simple but annoying question.

"Like death warmed over," Draco grumped at him in pure annoyance. "I've got chest pains, I'm constantly wheezing, and I'm always coughing. What is wrong with me? What caused all of this?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the information that he had just given Harry.

"I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt," He told Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Draco commented. Harry snorted.

"I don't," Harry said with a smile. "I believe you have asthma and I would like to either confirm that you have it or you don't." Draco looked at him surprised but did as asked and pulled off his shirt. "Breath in." Draco breathed in. "Now breath out." Draco breathed out. Harry sighed. "Draco I have to inform you that I was correct. You have asthma."

* * *

"How could you have lost the two youngest Weasley's," Voldemort hissed at his followers. The group did not dare to look at their master.

"The girl is no longer a Weasley according to magic which was caused by her older brother," Rabastan said dryly as he walked in. "The actions of the older brother caught the attention of the school healer. The school healer is none other then Harry Potter – the oldest child of the Potter's."

"I did not ask you," Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!_" Rabastan twitched as he tried to not scream. He then lifted the curse. "We need to go after the Potters." He paced back in forth in front of his throne. "We need to send a message to them." His lips curled into a sadistic smile. "The message is very simple. No one defeats ME and survives!"

* * *

"_All I'm saying is...that until we understand that our enemies are also human beings...we will never defeat him. Yes, they are bad guys, but that is what they do, not who they are."_

_-Maxwell Smart from **Get Smart**_

"Please pass the potatoes," Xavier said to his mother. Lily handed him the potatoes. Xavier was placing the potatoes onto his plate when the door blasted open. Immediately all of them went for their wands and pointed them at Voldemort and two of his death eaters.

"Time to die," Voldemort hissed. His two death eaters raised their wands menacingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a voice drawled from the shadows. "After all you have been fleeing death for awhile, have you not? It's time for you to feel all the pain and mayhem you have caused in other people's life's." Some movement came from the shadows. "efil ruoy eb themyap eht tel dna desuac evah uoy yresim dna niap eht leeF." A bright blue light shot into Voldemort's chest and expanded. The blue light exploded throwing back everyone into the walls.

* * *

The hospital wing was quiet but it was full. Xavier, Esmeralda, and Brianna all were in beds along with their parents who were also in bed. Even the Hogwarts healer was in bed. The headmaster had to call in a St. Mungo's healer to help out with healing the patients in the hospital wing. At the moment the healer was baffled by the diagnostic scan of the Hogwarts healer.

"This can't be possible," the healer muttered as the headmaster and the deputy headmistress walked in. The healer ran another diagnostic scan to be sure. With a sigh he turned to them and jumped half a foot when he finally noticed them.

"What is the diagnosis of our healer," Albus asked as he became the twinkling headmaster. Minerva eyed him with a look of worry. She knew that he was up to something.

"It says that he is completely healthy but he is still unconscious," the healer confessed to Albus. "I have no idea what's wrong with him. The other patients I know but I just can't figure this one out." Albus walked closer to the young healer.

"I think his magic core is in a sense rebooting," Albus said as he placed his aging hand onto Harry's shoulder. Albus then turned to close Harry's shocked emerald eyes that were still staring out into the world. Albus then walked away as he had several hundred thoughts run in his head.

* * *

"Miss. David, what are you doing here," Minerva said surprised as she walked into the office. She walked into the office. Ginny fidgeted in her seat.

"Professor, remember what happened in my first year," Ginny asked once the professor was comfortable in her chair. The professor stared at Ginny in surprise. Not much was known about the circumstances that surrounded the possession of young Ginny by none other then Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. The headmaster had kept everything under wraps.

"Only the headmaster and you know what happened in your first year," Minerva answered. "We know that you had been possessed by Voldemort, Tom Riddle, but not much else." She watched Ginny shift in her chair as she came to a decision.

"Professor, I'm going to tell you what happened in my first year," Ginny informed the professor as she finally came to a decision of what she wanted and what she needed to do.

* * *

Hermione knew that Ginny wanted some personal space but she wanted to know what was going on. She decided that she would find Ginny and lend her an ear. Thinking Ginny might need to check in with the school healer Hermione headed to the hospital wing. When she arrived at the hospital wing she discovered that the whole Potter family, including the recently discovered eldest child by two minutes, all laid in hospital beds.

Considering the fact that Harry was the healer for the school Hermione knew that somewhere in the hospital wing was the temp's temp. As Hermione tiptoed over to Harry's bed she noticed that someone was already siting in a chair next to Harry's bed and she had some familiar red hair.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered into the quiet air of the hospital wing. Ginny didn't even look up when she heard Hermione take a seat next to her.

"It's strange," Ginny said to Hermione. "I finally got someone – a great guy, a real great guy – to be around and listen to me and then something like this happens to him. I just wish – that for once – something would finally go right for me."

"He'll wake up soon," Hermione assured her. After all it looked as though he was completely healed.

"His magical core is real drained," Ginny informed Hermione as she turned to look at her to make her understand. "They're not sure if he's ever going to wake up. In fact, it's possible that he might die."


	6. Death Bed Confession

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter and NCIS

Pairings: Harry/Ginny.

Warnings: Completely AU. Major Character Death.

Summary: Lily and James left Harry with Petunia. Petunia decided she needed help to raise Harry and went to an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All goes well until Petunia finds out she doesn't have much time left. What can she do?

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place. To the writers of NCIS.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter.

_"His magical core is real drained," Ginny informed Hermione as she turned to look at her to make her understand. "They're not sure if he's ever going to wake up. In fact, it's possible that he might die."_

To the Ends of the Earth

Chapter 6

Death Bed Confession

The school of Hogwarts was quiet. Not something that would be expected after the defeat of the darkest wizard that Europe's history has seen but nevertheless it was quiet – not a single noise. Inside the Great Hall the students sat in their seats. Everyone wore black. Some in mourning for a family member, others in mourning for the still comatose Harry Potter, and a small portion was wearing for another reason entirely.

* * *

"Ginny, you need to get some sleep," Hermione begged her friend. Ginny shook her head but maintained her eyes on Harry. "Harry wouldn't want you to kill yourself, would he?" Ginny shook her head. "Then get some sleep. That way when he wakes up you will be able to take care of him to the best of your capabilities. Please Ginny."

"You mean if he wakes up, Hermione," Ginny snapped. "He's been comatose for a month. Other than the fact that he isn't waking up he is completely healed. It's like he's stuck and can't get out." A dawning look spread across Ginny's face as she realized something. "That's it. He must be stuck in his mind. He is unable to get out own his own." Ginny then bolted out of the hospital wing leaving behind a confused Hermione and a still comatose Harry.

* * *

"Professor, I figured it out," Ginny managed to get out after the Potions Master let her into his office.

"Figured out what, Miss. David," Severus asked her curiously.

"Healer Harry is stuck in his mind," Ginny answered. "The reason he hasn't woken up is because he can't get out of his mind on his own. Professor, you could help him. Please help him."

"Why should I help him," Severus asked her with a raised eyebrow. Ginny looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to ask her that kind of question let alone the question itself. "He is a Potter, the eldest son of my childhood rival. He is an exact replica of his father. Why should I even consider helping him?"

"A Potter," Ginny said with a snort. "He found out he was related to them when he was 17 and he barely knows them. Childhood rival – he is the son of a _childhood_ rival. You are an adult, an accomplished one at that. You know as well as I that Harry has no control over his genetics and therefore cannot help the fact that he looks like his biological father. To top it off Harry is more like the people who actually raised him then the people who abandoned him. Is that reason enough?" A smirk spread across the potions master face. One that Ginny was very familiar with.

"Like I have said many times in the past – Miss. David you would have done well in Slytherin," Severus informed her. "Alas, you are correct that is more than enough." _To top it off I will be able to pay off my life debt to Potter finally_, Severus couldn't help but think as he followed the former Weasley.

* * *

"With Miss. David's logic we were able to figure out how to help your son," Severus drawled as he sat in the hospital wing. Across from him sat Lily and James. Sitting beside him was no other than Ginny herself. "She pointed out the physically he is completely healed. However, mentally he may be stuck in his mind and is unable to get out on his own. Along with Miss. David we will help him fix whatever mess he may be stuck in."

"Why is she helping you," James demanded. "She had part of that bastard in her, why should we trust her?" Severus held Ginny back from going after James.

"I would suggest that you remember Potter that she was possessed by that bastard, something of which she had no control over," Severus spat back at the man. "I would like to see you try and throw off the bastard –she was an eleven year child who did what most adults would not be able to handle even think about it; she was able to throw him off long enough to get help and destroy a horcrux. Do you know what a horcrux is, Potter? It is a part of the bastard's soul. Basically, she was fighting him off. If anything she will be the very reason we will be able to pull him out so I suggest you acclimate yourself to the fact that you can't save your son's life while we are saving his life." With no more words Severus and Ginny took spots on the opposite sides on Harry's bed and placed their hands him. Together they chanted the familiar incantation to get into Harry's mind.

* * *

"Minerva I fear the worst," Albus told his colleague. Minerva frowned at the older man wondering what he was going to say now.

"What are you going on about now, Albus," Minerva wondered aloud. Albus sighed. He handed Minerva the report that Poppy had given him to him earlier that day before telling him that there was nothing more she could do.

"Oh my," Minerva exhaled in shock. "Is this right?" Albus nodded. Minerva collapsed into the chair across from the headmaster, who was laying down in his bed. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy. Minerva closed her eyes as she felt a few tears travel down her face. "What do I tell the school, Albus? How long have you been hiding this? From what I can tell, you've been dying since before that fateful Halloween! How long were you going to hide this? Why didn't you tell anyone that you were dying?" It was Albus's turn to close his eyes.

"I wanted to be sure that Tom was gone before I left this world," Albus informed Minerva softly. "In order to do so I had to do what no one else would or could, manipulate some of the most powerful people in the world – The Potter family. Convincing them to send Harry to Petunia was the easy part. However, keeping them from trying to find him after it came out that he was really the Chosen was harder.

More than anything they hated having to bring their son to another. But they knew that they needed to focus on Xavier because of what he would do in the future. When I told them that Harry was the Chosen and that he had to be separated from them and put in Petunia's hands to do what I knew she would do. I did not count on the fact that she would die a few months later. It turned out better than I thought it would. You need to tell the school what you see fit, mainly this I am dying and I will be gone by the end of the day. I've been hiding this since before I heard the prophecy from Sybil.

I did not want to tell anyone that I was dying because I feared that it would change far too many things. I had Poppy under an oath to not say anything to make sure this information would not fall into the wrong hands. If the news got out that I was dying Tom would have gotten bolder and more than likely would have caused more damage than he did. Please give the letters I have written on my desk to those I have addressed them too. I am so sorry, Minerva." Albus closed his eyes and his breathing began to even out. Albus then gave his final breath.

* * *

"_Dear Harry._

_I write this letter so that you would know why I have done what I have._

Harry thrashed around in his bed as he tried to fight against a dark cloud that had been holding him in his mind.

_I know it will take some time for you to forgive me but I hope you will eventually do so. _

Severus and Ginny physically held him down as they mentally helped him fight back.

_I hope that you live a long healthy life with your friends and family. That is all I can wish before I leave this world._

Ginny and Severus pulled back surprised when Harry's mind went completely blank. The two looked at each other.

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny leaned over to check Harry's pulse; to see if he was even alive. With wide eyes she turned to tell the Potter's what she just found out.

* * *

The library was quiet except for the occasional turn of a page or the sound of a quill scratching against parchment. At the moment, Hermione Granger was sitting a table by herself working on the Charm's assignment. Because her attention was so focused on the essay in front of her she did not notice Ron Weasley until he sat in the chair next to her.

"What do you want, Weasley," Hermione hissed at him. If he thought she was going to help him do his homework after what he did to Ginny he had another thing coming.

"To apologize," Ron answered her firmly. Hermione pulled back, surprised. "I know that I have been cruel to you these past several years. Because I was under one of the unforgivable's the entire time I hope you will give me another chance at showing you who I real am. What do you say?"

"I say," Hermione hesitantly began. "…that I will think about. Give me some time and I will let you know." Ron nodded in confirmation and then left a slightly bewildered Hermione behind to finish what she started.

* * *

"Sirius, have you seen James and Lily," Remus asked as he entered the room. Sirius looked up from the book he was reading in surprise.

"Actually, I haven't seen them all day," Sirius told Remus. He frowned. "Where do you think they are?" Remus sighed in bewilderment. He plopped himself down into a seat. Sirius bookmarked his book and then placed it on the table and put his attention onto Remus.

"What's wrong," Sirius asked him.

"I think that I'm in love," Remus confessed. Sirius couldn't help the shock that spread across his face.

"With whom," Sirius asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Remus answered. Sirius opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when James came running in.

"Hospital wing…we need…hospital wing…can't be…not possible…hospital wing," James muttered.

"James, calm down," Remus said as he went to his friend's side.

"I can't…I can't believe it," James continued his muttering, ignoring Remus's advice.

"What can you not believe, James," Sirius asked as he appeared in front of his friend. Remus had gone off to get a calming potion for James.

"They said…they told me," James continued on. "It's not possible."


	7. Newsworthy

*Author's Note: There is mentions of a man being able to become a woman and vice versa. There is also mentions of the woman/man dating a man and still dating the man. Just a warning. DO NOT FLAME BECAUSE I HAVE GIVEN YOU THESE WARNINGS!

To the Ends of the Earth

Chapter 7

Newsworthy

Previously...

"_They said...they told me," James continued on. "It's not possible."_

"I had hoped that I would never have to say these words," a stoic Minerva informed the occupants of the Great Hall. "I had hoped that this would not occur at a time of peace. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that last night Albus Dumbledore lost the battle for his life to a heart condition." She allowed the shock wave to flow through all of them before continuing on. "Albus has been fighting for his life since that fateful Halloween night. This goes without saying, Albus had made many mistakes but I hope that for the moment those mistakes can be forgotten as we bow our heads and close our eyes for a moment of silence." A wave of silence spread through the room out of respect for the former headmaster. During the silence tears streamed down many faces but the most notable of all was the tears streaming down the face of Severus Snape.

* * *

"I've got to tell Lily," James randomly shouted causing his friends to jerk back in surprise. Remus could feel his patience running short.

"Tell Lily what," Remus snapped at the man. James stared at his friend in surprise but it seemed to snap him out of whatever fog he had been in.

"It's Harry," James said as a smile spread across his face. "He's awake. Snape and David said that he was just stuck in his mind. They helped him get out."

"Harry's awake," Remus and Sirius exclaimed in surprise. An overjoyed James grinned at them as he nodded in answer. Once it was confirmed the two were out of the room faster than James could say 'snitch'. As soon as his friends were gone he slumped down further in his chair. The reason he had even left the hospital wing was because he had been kicked out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey who was back for a few days. Poppy claimed that he was causing her patient stress. In reality James knew that Harry had asked for Poppy to have him leave. His heart ached as he realized that to Harry he had only been a sperm donor, nothing more. James had no doubt that the man named Jethro was more of a dad to Harry than his true biological father.

"I had a daughter once, name was Kelly," Jethro informed him as he took a seat across from Jethro. "Her mother and her were murdered many years before Harry showed up and yet somehow he knew many things about them that only they could know. I asked him about it and he told me that they had been there as for long as he could remember, telling him things."

"Did you think him crazy," James found himself asking. Jethro shook his head.

"By then he was already in magical training," Jethro informed him. "He can see magic. As they were hanging around me to ensure I moved on they had a little magic tying them to this plane."

"Are they still around," James asked as he glanced around the room to see if they were. Jethro shook his head.

"They moved on several years ago," Jethro informed him. "It always hurt when he looked around to see if he could find his parents. He believed that the only way that they couldn't be with him was because they were dead." James found his chest tightening in realization. "He asked them if they knew where his parents were. The look of devastation on his face when they told him that they weren't in the afterlife, I will never forget that look."

"Why didn't you tell him that we had given him to Petunia to keep him safe," James managed to ask. Jethro shook his head.

"Petunia passed away three months after they arrived," Jethro pointed out to him. "She left a letter explaining everything for Harry for when he was 17 to Jenny; she became Harry's guardian when Petunia passed on. When Jenny passed on she passed the letter onto me. It was only when I gave him that letter that we found out anything."

"Would you have given him that letter had you known what was in it," James asked him quietly.

"No," Jethro answered. "I wouldn't have given him that letter because he would have known the whole time." James found himself nodding.

"Thank you," James whispered as Jethro stood to leave. Jethro made no sound as he gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

* * *

Lily gave a small smile as she threaded her fingers through her son's unruly hair. His hair was like James. No matter what he did he could not get the hair on his head to calm down. She suddenly felt air against her hands as she gaped at her son as his eyes snapped open.

"I'd suggest you remove your hand unless you want to lose it," Harry growled, his eyes glowing. Lily took a step back straight into a chair which Lily promptly slumped down in. The silence was broken as Madam Pomfrey bustled in and began scanning Harry. A look of surprise crossed her face.

"It's seems Mr. Evans-Shepard-Gibbs-Potter that you are completely healthy and you can leave the hospital wing," Poppy said, starring at him with a strange look on her face. "However, I want you straight back here if anything should be amiss." Harry smirked at the healer, much like Severus had done so many times before.

"I work in this Hospital Wing, Poppy," Harry pointed out. "I'm here the majority of the day. It's kind of hard to come back to a place I am already at." Poppy glared at him and gave a huff before heading back to her temporary office. Lily moved to stand and say something but was interrupted by the doors swinging open to reveal Severus Snape in all of menacing glory.

"My, my Severus, more dramatic than ever are we," Harry mocked his former teacher. The man's gaze softened upon seeing Harry. Lily was pretty sure she had never seen that look sent to anyone but her before. Something had happened between them before, she was pretty sure of it. However, she was also pretty sure that Harry and Ginny were going to end up going somewhere so she wasn't sure which way it went.

"You are far too much Torrance," Severus hissed. Harry threw his head back and laughed. Lily startled and stepped back into the chair and fell into it. "Have you shown them or have you hidden yourself the whole time?" Lily blinked in shock. What was going on?

"You are a very irritable man, Severus," Harry chuckled to the man. Severus merely glared at him in return. "They need not know, Severus. They only wanted me here to destroy Tommy boy." Lily reeled back in shock. Did he truly think that of him and why did Severus call Harry "Torrance"? What did Harry mean when Severus asked if Harry had "shown them"? Shown them what, exactly?

"This is insanity," Severus exclaimed throwing up his hands in uncharacteristic act. "Are you that ashamed that you will not show anyone but those that have you absolute trust in? Are you that ashamed of me?" Harry looked stricken at the thought and went to say something but Severus had already swept from the room. Harry let out a small hiss but chased after Severus rather quickly. Lily starred after them in shock. What was going on?

* * *

"What is going on Severus," Lily hissed the moment she managed to corner him. A flash of surprise spread across his face.  
"You do not know," Severus asked her astonished. Lily shook her head. "I am surprised that Torrance has not told any of you." Lily let out a frustrated growl. She was getting no where.

"Why do you keep calling him Torrance," Lily hissed at him. "What is he keeping hidden from us?" A flash of something passed through his eyes.

"It has been a long time since I have seen Torrance," Severus admitted. "I am afraid I do not know the whole story. If you want the whole story you will have to ask Torrance." Lily let out a huff in annoyance.

"Tell me what you know, now," Lily finally demanded from Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"You are rather impertinent, Lily," Severus lazily said in return. Lily glared at him in annoyance.

"Just tell me what you know," Lily hissed once again. Severus sighed and sat down in his rather regal chair.

"Harry was 14 maybe 15 when it all happened," Severus began to tell her. "Harry loved potions. He was working on his mastery when it happened. He had been working on a potion for his mastery test and I had been supervising. The next thing I knew, the potion blew. I was thrown clear and was left with a concussion and a rather large headache. Harry was not so lucky.

He was covered in the potion from head to toe and it was believed that he also had swallowed some. After a week it seemed he was okay and there was nothing wrong. It was several months later when something occurred. There was a group of people on a raid and suddenly without reason Harry began to change in front of everyone. That was where he got the name Torrance."

"What do you mean that is where he got the name Torrance," Lily asked Severus confused.

"Your son, known as Harry James Evans-Shepard-Gibbs-Potter, can be a man as well as a woman," Severus finally admitted Lily starred at him in shock. "The potion that exploded on him was a variation of the polyjuice potion that caused him to be like a Metamorphmagus. However, unlike most he could change genders as well as appearances." Lily stared at him strangely when he said this.

"Something happened between the two of you didn't it," Lily guessed as she grasped at straws. Severus closed his eyes in response.

"Yes something did," Severus quietly told him. Lily watched in a trance as he pulled his wand and cast a patronous. Lily gasped when a large black panther merged, instead of a doe.

"Severus, what does that mean," Lily gaped at the spot that patronous has just disappeared from.

* * *

"I AM NOT JEALOUS," Sirius bellowed at Remus. Remus returned with a glare.

"I'd have to say you are," Remus returned smartly. Sirius let out a growl which only made Remus chuckle as it reminded Remus of Sirius's animagus form. Sirius scowled. "You are jealous and I want to-"

"What is Sirius jealous about," James questioned as he found his friends. The two spun around in surprise at his appearance.

"He's jealous that Severus is closer to Harry then he is," Remus informed James. James looked surprised at what Remus said and what it meant. James looked amused as well guilty at that fact.

"Have you guys seen Harry," James asked. Sirius and Remus looked at him shocked.

"No," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Poppy said he was on his way to see Severus but we didn't see him on the way down so he must have already arrived there."

* * *

"Where is he," Ginny demanded. Lily and James glanced at each other. Sirius and Remus fidgeted in their seats. "What's going on? Where is he? Is something wrong?"

"I'm right here," a feminine voice softly said behind them. Behind the woman was none other then Severus Snape who had his arm wrapped around the woman. She seemed at peace in his arms.

"You aren't even a male so that's not possible," Ginny scoffed.

"It's quiet possible," as the woman shifted back into Harry and then back again. Ginny stared agape.

"Hey boss, Gibbs is looking for you," Tonks said as she came up on the scene. She then got a look at the group. "What happened?"


End file.
